


Music

by Bartholomew Bluejeans (Meldis)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldis/pseuds/Bartholomew%20Bluejeans
Summary: Barry loves Lup. Like, a lot. Who knew, right?





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> good titles are for wusses and so are good opening paragraphs

Barry was bent over an old, crumbling book, wrapped up in some forgotten symbols. He had made no progress for at least an hour. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then leaned back in the metal chair with a creak and a sigh.

There was a moment of silence, filled only by the hum of the lights overhead, until the sound of soft singing snaked its way in from the other room. He knew by the shiver in his spine and the lightness in his chest who it was: he loved her more than he loved all the stars and all the suns he had ever known.

He rose slowly, grunting as his numb legs protested, and shuffled through the door.

He found Lup there, curled in a rolling chair with a book on astral physics, twirling gently from side to side and singing wordlessly as she read. It was a habit of hers: he always knew Lup was enraptured by a book by the sound of her voice and the squeaking of her chair or thumping of her feet. Everything she did was musical.

She stopped suddenly as he stood there, and looked up.

“Oh, hey babe, what’s up?” she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind one long ear. “You make any progress?”

“Eh,” he said, shrugging and crossing over to the nearby sofa. “I’ve ruled out about 10 things it isn’t, but there are still about a hundred things it could be.” He sat down, heavily.

“Aw, babe, you’ll get it.” She left her chair and sank into the sofa next to him with a smile.

He loved her smile. It was a little different for every person. For Taako, she had a wide smile of familiar love (and, sometimes, a devilish smile of impending mischief). For Magnus, a broad, toothy smile, usually with a laugh welling up behind it. And for Lucretia, she had an encouraging smirk and a wink to make her laugh. Lup’s favorite thing was laughter–it was another kind of music.

And for him? Well, he was almost certainly biased on this point, but he thought the smile she reserved for him was the most beautiful of all. There was a trust, an openness to him, exposing all the depths of her heart and her life, that she never showed to anyone else but her own twin brother; and, mixed in, a sensuous bliss that she reserved for him alone.

He put an arm around her, and she leaned her head on his chest. She smelled like roses and gunpowder – a better mix than one might think, but maybe he was biased on that point, too. Her hair and her bronze skin both glowed a reddish gold in the dim lamplight as she tapped out a rhythm on his thigh and softly hummed the song that had brought them together so many years ago.

They stayed like that through the night, and did not regret their sore necks or their squashed faces when they awoke.

For that night, everything was music, and it was beautiful.


End file.
